


Letters

by ritsuko



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Feels, Letters, Love Confessions, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami sent each other so many letters, it was hard not to come to a realization with their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/gifts).



> For the wonderful Hooly~ I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I started this before the season finale of Korra, and I might be iffy on the beginning of season 4 details. Forgive me for any discrepancies.)

She can feel eyes on her. After all, she'd been the recipient of that greenish-gold gaze many times before. But she knows just how much hurt is behind it, how much disappointment.

"I'm sorry." She utters, and she really, truly is.

"I thought that we had something." Asami states cooly, trying to be venomous, but the hurt permeates her voice. Korra wishes it had been different. She should have told someone where she had gone. She should have told Asami. After all they'd been through, after all they'd shared.

All the letters.

"I did too. I still do." Korra states weakly, turning to be accosted by those defiant eyes, filled to the brim with tears that Asami will not shed. 

"You know, no one knew where you were. And the world started to go to hell again." Asami takes a step closer, fury saturating her voice now because she has to be angry, can't afford to let this hurt the way it does. Ever since her father, everything has disappointed her, in one way or another. Mako. Varrick. Everything she tries to do to keep her company afloat. It's too taxing, breaking her down into pieces she calmly collects at the end of the day and glues back together.

Korra feels ashamed of herself. At least Asami can fix herself. The Avatar's too stubborn and defiant to accept any help. She looks away, but the other girl won't stand for any of it.

"Don't you look away from me. You owe me so much. You owe me more than a sheepish look and a mumbled 'I'm sorry'. You hurt me!"

"I know. I should have told you what was happening, but I was out there. I felt. . . I didn't think I was doing any good-"

"Korra." Asami cut her off calmly, through her tone was like daggers. "Don't give me that. You owed me more than that. I think the letters are proof."

*******

_Korra,_

_I hope you've arrived back at the South Pole safely. I understand wanting to go back and be with your family, but without you here, it's not the same._

_I've got some new prospects with the company, it's been hard work, but finally, I think I'm getting people to realize that I am not my father, and I never wanted the things that he stood for._

_Bolin and Mako are good. I never see either of them for too long, between my work and things that they're off doing. It's strange to say, but it's gotten really lonely._

_I miss you. I really hope that you're well. Things will get better. I promise._

_You still have us._

_~Asami_

*******

_Asami,_

_Things are okay here, I guess. My parents are babying me and it's just getting so frustrating. How can I be the Avatar like this? Everywhere I turn, I feel like everyone's looking at me with pity._

_Sometimes I wish I hadn't come back here at all._

_-Korra_

*******

_Korra,_

_I know things must seem hard for you, but I'm here for you. Really. I know we haven't always been the closest, but I really care about you. You'll get through this, I believe in you._

_~Asami_

*******

Sometimes, the letters had been about nothing at all, just day to day going ons, and others, just deep and meaningful conversation. Sometimes it would only be a matter of days before the other wrote back.

*******

_Asami,_

_You've been too good to me over the years. Thank you so much for all of your support. I know that I am nowhere near where I need to be, but I am trying, every day. Your friendship has made this difficult time more bearable._

_-Korra_

*******

_Korra,_

_I have a confession._

_The last couple of weeks that you were in Republic City, I felt closer to you than anyone I have ever spent time with. You confided in me, told me your hopes and dreams. And I did too, right back to you._

_I think it's crazy. I used to be so jealous of you. You were the Avatar, you had Mako. For the longest time, I felt like you stole him from me, but he was the one who cheated, repeatedly. Who treated me as if I wasn't good enough as you. But you, you always treated me as if I was smart and useful and able to keep up with all of you, even though I wasn't a bender. You didn't make me feel insignificant._

_You made me feel loved._

_Those last few weeks, I found ways to try and show you how I felt. Ordering the best meals. Brushing your hair for you. All of those Satomobile rides around the city. I wanted you to know that I wanted to take care of you. To show you I could be there for you._

_I love you Korra._

_I'd like a chance to show you that._

_~Asami_

*******

Two weeks had gone by with no letters from the south. Nervous anticipation turned to worry, which turned to dread when the Avatar didn't write back.

*******

_Korra,_

_I am so sorry if I said something that was strange. I just thought that we were being honest with each other, and I just wanted to tell you the truth. I understand if it's too weird for you, what I said. Please, just forget it. I want your friendship more than anything else. I'm sorry._

_~Asami_

*******

But she hadn't gotten a letter back, just news that Korra had left the Water Tribe.

*******

"I thought you hated me!" Asami mumbled, voice on the edge of despair and fury. "I told you things I had never told anyone. I trusted you."

"I know, and I realized just how selfish I've been. I know that I've hurt you, that I've hurt others. But I want to change that. Starting now." Korra said, and clasped Asami's hands in her own. "You see, I have a confession to make too. I read that letter, every single word. That's why I left the South Pole. That's why I left the South Pole. I wanted to be better, for you. I wanted to be the kind of woman that would be good enough for you. Someone if, well if they couldn't be the Avatar, could at least be strong enough to protect you and Future Industries."

"You're an idiot. All I wanted was you."

"I know." Korra said meekly, rubbing her thumbs over the top of Asami's soft hands. It felt so right, so natural, that it was strange to think that the two of them hadn't always been touching, holding each other. "Maybe an idiot like me needs a genius like you to balance me out."

Before Asami can say another word, Korra gathers her up into strong arms, lips sealing against her own. It's warm, sweet, everything that she feels like she's been missing. All of her anger melts into the warmth of Korra's body.

When at least they pull away, the avatar looks into her eyes, all the sorrow and apology more than enough to quell her bitter feelings. She leans her forehead into Korra's and sighs.

"Forgive me?" Korra asks, and Asami closes her eyes and smiles. She leans down slightly and claims those lips again.

How couldn't she?

Afterwards, she leans her forehead against Korra's. Her tone is light, joking, but still very serious. "Don't think this gets you out of the polar bear-dog house just yet. You're mine now."

Korra smiles widely, not at all afraid.


End file.
